Episode 2004-255 09-11-2004
9-11-2004 Saturday, September 11, 2004 Sponsors: J, N, 14 West Babylon New York: 1987 - 2004 45 Lucerne Drive: 1999 - 2004 Year: 2004 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man appears out of a yo-yo string and narrates two poems about over, under, around, and through. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids narrate footage of toddlers learning to walk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A minstrel sings about a fox who outsmarts a crow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Kermit the Frog reports from an alphabet mine where they dig Js. The miners tell him various words that begin with J and Richard presents him with his own J. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|J ... a jumping, juggling jack-in-the-box. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop is asked to carry a guest's two small (but heavy) bags to room 14. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ashley Olsen sings "Goin' Through Our Mom's Stuff" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A story of a cat who hated rain, wished for it to stop, and witnessed the disastrous effects of no rain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid mural painting #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Katie find the many similarities between each other. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The floating kids form a letter N. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Nancy the nanny goat nibbles her nails and notices noodles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe's Lap (limerick) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Big Kids Cry" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A disobedient jacket illustrating words that begin with the letter J annoys an off-screen narrator, which reveals two kids named Jenny and Jeff inside of it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man in a J costume jumps at the beach. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An ant is pressured by his peers to finish the anthill all by himself, until he enlists the cooperation of the others. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids & The Clowns sings "Polly Wolly Doodle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A cat desperately tries to open a can of cat food by himself while his mistress is on the phone. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Sing a Song of 14" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover is about to talk about rhymes when a fox shows him a box that has locks and a hand inside that knocks and drops rocks and socks. An ox comes by and reveals he's the owner of the box. After all the commotion, Grover tries to finish his talk, but can't think of any rhymes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ookyook Song," a Joe Raposo song with the Alaskan words for all the things you need to put on when it's ukiuq (winter). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A tiny ant pushes the huge N into its place in the alphabet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Traction Jackson makes 14 baskets |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "I'd Rather Be Surfing" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A letter N pops out of a mailbox envelope |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A gymnasium switches from empty to full. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: N - Nail |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Spanish Word of the Day: Silla |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A voiceover sings about "Big Bigger Biggest" using clocks, ducks and saxophones to illustrate the concept. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie: Judge #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rocket countdown: Rocket takes off at 7. Then it comes down so the man can continue his countdown, but at 1, it falls over with a huge crash. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Trumpet Fazoob and the Ball-Shooter perform "Isn't This a Lovely Day". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover N/n |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "Practice, Practice, Practice" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Great Inventors Series: Willy Pinkham, intern at the rubber glove factory, invents the balloon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man uses hedge clippers to create a peacock. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet J / j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Meghan pretend to go to the moon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A salesman offers a passerby the letter N for next to nothing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A cartoon character demonstrates 'happy,' 'surprised' and 'sad.' |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "It's Alive". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The lightning bugs at the Glowworm Jamboree display the numbers 1-14. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two sisters make their own buildings, both with paper and blocks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|N/n paper fold |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Aladdin, Jasmine, The Disney Gang & The Kids sings "Slicin' Sand" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A juggling bear helps a little girl learn to juggle |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2000s Episode Guide Category:2000s Episodes Category:2004 Episode Guide Category:45 Lucerne Drive Episode Guide